Love me for me
by crystal97
Summary: When Jade and Rose mess up a spell to help John and Dave confess their feelings, they make them switch genders! With the change in feelings a mysterious group of teens calling themselves "countries" have decided to help John in his mission to confess to Dave and viseversa... after all in love nothing not even gender matter. give it a chance Genderbending rated 'M' for LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT**

**Crystal: so I'm trying my luck with HOMESTUCK and a mix of HETALIA. HETASTUCK It's my new obsession and having seen a lot of the character's personalities, a plot bunny came into my mind. So let's see we'll actually have a DavexJohn pairing and other pairings will be mentioned later**. Here's the catch:

Summary: Rose and Jade are tired of seeing John and Dave secretly love each other. They resort to going to the trolls who recommend a spell that could help them get together. Jade realizes too late that she'd gotten 'the wrong spell' when John wakes up as a girl the next day. Dave is intact at first, but when the day after he becomes a girl and John is back to normal, there's a problem. As a girl John meets a bunch of mysterious teens he's never met before who will help him and Dave realize that gender doesn't matter in love. Will these two be able to confess their love for each other and will they be able to break this gender bending spell?

**Warning/Notes: this will contain gender bending, Hetalia characters, LEMON at some point, obviously lot of language from almost all homestuck characters including KARKAT, give this story a chance before you judge it. Hetalia characters will begin to appear next chapter  
Name: Love me for me  
Rated: 'M' for the stuff above  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK**

The spell

**Narrator:**

A whole new universe had been created. Everything was yet again at peace or so what they considered to be peace. Trolls will be trolls and humans will pester as humans. Now the thing is that the homestuck gang was put in school again. It seems that once the current new humans saw that their gods were 13 year old kids, they viewed them unfit to rule, and so they forced them to choose one elite to rule the whole world, for at least, until they turned 18.

The trolls tried to protest and kill humans who neared them. They were somehow adopted by a sympathetic human each who they eventually trusted and as decided they chose them to be their elites, unfortunately. Somehow John and the other's parents had survived the deathly business and so their parents ruled as well. And so they were forced into school like any other regular kids, not for the trolls though, and it had been three years since then and they were all now 16. The trolls as the kids themselves were beginning to get used to each other and their new life.

**Regular POV**

Here we have our hero god, John. He's placed in the front of the class along with his best friend Dave, on black rolling chairs with servants to give them whatever they want. Mind you, they are gods; obviously they at least get some privileges. John sighs. His hair, as always, is gelled so that the front is upwards. His blue orbs examine the paper of math problems and he looks up front at their obnoxious teacher. Their ruling is still at limit so they are not allowed to leave class.

Dave is doing the same only in a much more composed way. He's actually very good at math and sort of likes it which is totally ironic. He's smooth, cool, and ironic; that's just Dave. His ash blonde hair is sort of neat and looks like it was planned to make it look messy yet cool at the same time. His piercing red eyes are hidden behind stylish black sunglasses, as he writes down the answers to each problem. John's eyes suddenly drift to Dave.

John stares at him for a few seconds. Now you see John has always liked Dave, as Dave has always liked John. John doesn't confess because he fears of rejection. For one, they are always arguing that they AREN'T homosexual. Secondly, Dave is too cool, and third John is too much of a geek. It seems that they have a lot of things against them, and so they keep quiet. John blushes lightly when Dave catches his eyes. The good thing it's the last class of the day before lunch and then they head home.

Dave doesn't turn his head, but rather, moves his eyes and they meet john's blue ones. Dave smirks, and raises his eyebrow, "what you looking at, Egderp?" he laughs joking around with John's last name. John blushes even more. I mean, come on, Dave has a totally sexy deep laugh that makes John's hear beat faster by the second. "N-Nothing, you douche", John stutters turning his gaze away. Rose and Jade are also in the same class as them and they sit in the back.

Rose had pretty blonde hair in a sort cropped bob style and she had pretty pink colored eyes and feminine eye lashes bringing them out fully. She wore her yellow-orange god tier gown with sleeves, and around her waist was golden chain to hang loosely against her hip. No one knew how she really looked, not counting her friends, for the hood on the gown covered her head in exception of her nose, mouth, and slight strands of blond hair that peeked through. She liked the ominous fear she gave others and she'd like to keep it that way.

Jade on the other hand had a black gown, but it only reached her knees, and she had white and green stripped knee length socks with black flats on. She was a pretty girl with round glasses, long black locks reaching her waist, emeralds colored eyes, and a peculiar set of dog ears. She actually liked being friendly towards other, but none of them dared to go up to her when she was with Rose.

[TT] _Tentacletherapist_ (Rose) has begun pestering [GG] _GardenGnoist (Jade)_

TT: aren't you tired of seeing those two flirt?

GG: obviously, *sigh* John stares at Dave so much I think his head will explode at any moment

TT: what should we do? You know, to help them hook up already? I mean my half brother, Dave, also has the mutual affection towards John only he decides to make it obviously ironic in front of me when I go to his house

GG: really? I would have thought he was well composed and cool everywhere :B

TT: you would think that, but you have to remember, Jade….he's an ironic guy…ironic… so yeah…we need to do something for those two

GG: hmmm…indeed

TT: but what?

GG: we could…uff I don't want to say this, but we could ask the trolls to teach us a spell. They are very familiar with magic and we could cast a spell where whatever they say is only the truth so if we ask them if they like each other they have no way of denying it…I personally want Dave to go first :)

TT: …that's a terrible plan, but I'm too out of ideas to question it

GG: then it's settled…wait the bell has rung…it's lunch time then we go and make plans

Of course the first to rush out was John while Dave was left there feeling surprised and hurt. Of course the emotions were well covered by his shades. Rose frowned, knowing well Dave felt hurt. Rose and jade rushed by as he picked up his books. They ran and suddenly fell back as they bumped into someone. They heard the person growl and they looked up to see Karkat.

He was a gray skinned troll with black eyes and the whites of his eyes where yellow rather than the regular human color. He had a mop of messy black hair and two small and short horns. He looked with a frown. He was actually pretty attractive even if he was an alien, and the girls absolutely adored him even if he said he despised them. They liked his tough and nasty attitude. "Watch where you're going, fucking females", he growled. "Karkat! Are we glad to see you!" Jade grinned standing up. Rose rolled her eyes she had no joy in seeing the foul mouthed troll.

"Really? Since when did I have such a disgusting honor of being a fucking object of your search?" Karkat raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. Jade and Rose both rolled their eyes, before Jade spoke again, "we need your help…we know you have feelings for John…but ah... we want him to confess his feelings as well as we want to get Dave to spill out his…and uh", Jade began not wanting to reveal they were intending to hook up Dave and John.

"We want to get revenge on him and fave for the pranks he's done on us and then you can ask John if he has feelings for you and what not", Rose interrupted giving in a much better plan. Now you see, John is indeed the object of affection, not just of Dave, but of Karkat as well, in a sort of love-hate way, and of Vriska. Revenge means trolling, and teasing John, which means Karkat's easy co-operation. Karkat raises his eye brows in thought and after a minute or so he nodded with hesitance, "If it's the fucking name of trolling…I will have no other option to accept this damn proposal", he sighed.

Jade and Rose high-fived each other before Karkat mumbled something of stupid and retarded. They went on as they called upon Eridan only to find him along with the other few trolls. "Did you seriously have to have most of them present?" Rose frowned pulling back her hood to reveal her face. "It's not my fucking fault, idiots. Gamzee followed me. Of course slutty, tomboy Vriska jumped on John and the blond bitch, Terezi, went after Dave. We asked Kanaya to help distract them while we did this shit", Karkat explained rolling his eyes.

"Alrighty! Let's get this started", Jane claps her hands. Rose and Eridan take out their wands, and Jade closes her eyes. Karkat suspiciously whispers something in Eridan's ear in which he nodded raising his eyebrows. "So repeat after me… (1) kalisto sone perchi sono feme rado", Eridan said slowly. Rose and Jade nodded before Rose began waving her wand. Jade concentrated her power as her hair began to move violently. The three opened their eyes beginning the spell chant low and then yelling the end, "kalisto sone perchi sono FEME RADO!"

There was an immediate explosion and one small vile appeared. Jade frowned she expected something much greater, but at least she thought it would be strong then. She took the vile and smiled. "Just pour the damn vile in their drinks, half and half, and make the ass fucks drink it. It'll take effect tomorrow", Karkat said grumpily. Jade and Rose nodded fixing their clothing and running out to the cafeteria. As they left, Karkat grinned for the first time in those two years that they met.

~~xXXx~~

They arrived to find John being assaulted by Vriska, while Terezi tried to lick Dave who kept her back easily with one hand. "John~ Dave~" Jade smiled mischievously having told the servants to serve their favorites drink while making sure they poured the vile in John and Dave's drink. Dave for some odd reason really liked Pepsi, said it was a rad drink, John really likes orange and fruit punch Hi-C which makes him sort of childish, Rose was proper and regular with her sprite, and jade was a proper lady with her Lipton lime tea.

The drinks were brought and John had as always challenged Dave to a chugging contest. They both chugged on their drink before they made a funny face. "Tasted sorta weird", Dave commented. Rose and Jade grinned. "Why don't we have a sleep over?" Jade suggested with the same grin. "uhh… sure why not? You down, rose and Dave?" John asked. Dave shrugged as acceptance and Rose nodded with a sort of evil glint in her eyes.

~~Later at night~~

"omg! I remember that! I can't believe that was the first time Dave cried", John cracked up as everyone laughed including Dave. "Hey shut the fuck up, dude that was the onions", Dave chuckled. "Dave, take the shades of…it's okay here", Rose commented. Dave frowned slightly and in a moment of ironic hesitance he slowly discarded them. "Oh Jegus, Dave, your eyes are beautiful. Why would you hide them behind shades? I've never seen red eyes before that is to say I've never seen pink ones like rose", Jade giggled.

"well we have plain eyes. Blue and green", John pouted cutely making Dave want to blush slightly. "so you think my eyes are beautiful, John?" Dave smirked winking. John looked to see Dave's stare and blushed furiously. "I'm not homosexual you douche, but they are…nice", John hesitated looking away. Jade and Rose giggled before they switched it up. "Anyways tomorrow will be another day", Rose clapped her hands. "You say that as if something exciting were to happen", Dave raised his eyebrow. "You know my stomach is sort of feeling ill", John confessed.

"tell me about it. I'm getting sort of this nauseous feeling", Dave mumbled placing a hand on his stomach. Jade was getting a bit fidgety, and Rose just pursed her lips nervously. Something was wrong. They could feel it. Their fear was realized when Dave and John suddenly fell unconscious. A blue and red smoke rose up and Jade and Rose followed pursuit. There were two bright lights in the room that night that as soon as they flashed, as soon as they left leaving the gods unconscious until the morning of the next day.

~~xXXx~~

John stretched out feeling refreshed. He didn't remember what exactly happened last night, but he smiled at seeing his slumbering friends. He rubbed his eyes feeling sort of lighter. He stood, walking to the mirror as they stayed in his house. John stared at the reflection and blinked. "that's such a hot girl", he mumbled. He froze at seeing the girl mock his words. The girl had big dark blue eyes, and her hair was in layers to her waist and looked silky smooth. He brought up his hand and the girl in the mirror did the same. His eyes widened and his hands trembled before he let out a huge shriek.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Yo, What the fuck happened!?" Dave woke up with a fast start. Jade and Rose woke up startled and stared at the strange girl. "Are you like, uh, John's twin sister?" Dave asked looking the girl up and down. "I didn't know John had a sister besides me", Jade said confused. "I'm not anyone's sister. Guy's it's me John!" John shrieked. Dave's eyes widened to their extreme. John made one fucking, sexy ass muthatfucking girl for sure!

"The spell went wro-" Jade began panicked before Rose covered her mouth. John looked at them placing his-er her hands on her hips. Noticing what she'd just done, she removed her hands feeling ashamed that she was acting so girly. "What spell!?" John said angrily. John never got mad so they supposed his girl-self was. Rose sighed, "We cast a spell on both of you, but it only seemed to take effect on you, John, as Dave seems intact".

Dave looked at her reaching for his shades and placing them on his face. He then turned his attention to John. She was pouting adorably and it just made Dave want to ironically go up to her a squish her from such cuteness display. "What am I supposed to wear?" John asked worriedly. "First of all you need a name…we can't just call you John", Dave smirked. John blushed crossing her arms. "I know we can call her Joanne! It's a girl version of his name", Jade chirped. "No way in hell I'm going to school", Joanne said shocked.

"You have to explain what happened. I mean no one even saw if you were a girl or guy since you always had your hood on", Rose crossed her arms. "But my name was John what will they say?" Joanne said beginning to tear up. Dave was surprised at this and his further actions. He stood up and brought Joanne into his arms, "it'll be okay he whispered…trust me". Joanne blushed and nodded. Jade tried so hard not to get a squeal escape her lips while Rose just chuckled.

Dave was taken aback by his own actions. Maybe he had been affected. He seemed to have even more of an attraction to Joanne and he felt his heart throb when she was about to cry. It was a really strange feeling. Suddenly Joanne's began to ringing to find Karkat messaging him.

_Good morning, douche bag…pardon my manors. I should be more respectful to girls! Ahahahaha…any ways I know you woke up for a pleasant surprise and so I managed to tell Kanaya to make you a female version of your god tier outfit and place it in your bag .I purposely made sure the other fucking suit was obliterated so there is no way you're getting out of this fucking mess. So whatever…later bitch_

_P.S I sabotaged the spell that was cast on you and Dave. Hell yeah! _

Joanne gave a shaky breath before throwing the phone against the wall. "Wow there", Dave tried soothing and for some reason Joanne seemed to be eased. Joanne stomped to her bag went to the restroom. They were all left to wonder what was going on. A few minutes of shuffling sounds and gasps, and no's Joanne came out. Dave couldn't contain, this time, the tremendous blush that spread on his cheeks to a point he had to cover his mouth in embarrassment with his hand.

Joanne was wearing a blue dress with short sleeves, but her shoulders were exposed as the sleeves slipped to hang from the sides of her shoulders, and she had a pair of more feminine black hipster glasses on her face over her. The dress hugged her figure in a snuggly sort of way, but still looked tight on her. The dress was left purposely short just reaching midway down her thighs and had a ruffled hem. It was finished up with a pair of low-cut wedge heel booties in brown. Jade and Rose only grinned widely. "Joanne, you look super sexy. Don't you think Dave?" Jade grinned. They all looked to see Dave staring with his mouth still wide open.

Joanne blushed and pulled at the dress. Dave shook his head getting away the thoughts of hoe breath taking Joanne looked and began to laugh. "hey there", Dave chuckled winking. Joanne blushed and scoffed indignantly before flicking Dave off. "Douche I'm not homosexual", Joanne said simply. "Exactly", Dave grinned placing his arm around Joanne's waist and dipped her back slightly.

Something seemed to overtake Joanne's mind and she blushed lightly giving off a giggle. Dave grinned before inching closer to her face. Jade nudged at Rose who then turned. Her eyes widened just as Joanne wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and closed the space between them and connected their lips. Dave kissed her softly keeping a hold of her by the waist. When they both realized what they were doing they back away surprised.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!?" Joanne squeaked tomato red. Dave kept his cool even when on the inside he was panicking in a very high level. "I guess I got carried away since you were a girl", Dave suddenly said coolly not overacting. Joanne was a bit disappointed by the answer, but chuckled faking relief, "yeah, I guess this girl business made me have a sort of attraction to you". Rose's eye twitched. Were they seriously being this dense? She couldn't take this anymore and she snapped.

"Can't you both stop fucking pretending you don't like each other!?" Rose yelled angrily to a point she was yelling with her eyes closed. Joanne and Dave looked at Rose with surprise. Well Joanne did since you couldn't see it in Dave's eyes because of his shades. "W-What!?" Joanne squeaked. "You heard me…I'm tired of seeing you two like each other secretly. Joanne and Dave both looked at each other and laughed nervously in a very loud way.

"AHAHAHA…SILLY ROSE!" Joanne laughed walking with his bag to the door. "Are you coming, Dave", Joanne resided to chuckling. "Uhh, yeah sure", Dave shrugged, chuckling himself as he ran with his backpack to the door and they shuffled away quickly.

Rose just stared at the closed door before face palming. "ahaha…those two are impossible. Umm… we could casually mention how they could ya know get the 'favor and attraction' of the other…so in the end they realized they've been in love with each other since before", Jade giggled. "Whatever", Rose sighed shrugging. Those two idiots were dense as fuck.

**Crystal: well there you go. So uh…this is my first ever HETASTUCK fic so please do tell me your opinion on this first chapter…if you don't think it's so good I'll probably take it off and try again with another idea :D**


	2. Jealous much?

**Crystal: so I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. The only reason i continue is thanks to my followers i was kind gonna quit on this…any suggestions are welcomed in the form of a PM or REVIEW and if the characters are off please do tell me, but otherwise we're back with another chapter that I'll give you a hint….it has a lot of teasing and more feelings…might I say jealousy on behalf of our little couple. HETALIA CHARACTER MAKE AN APPERANCE HERE**

Jealous much?

They were reaching school and Dave wondered how the hell Joanne could walk so naturally in heels when just a few hours ago she had a dick between her legs. Dave noticed that his best bro… well bra for now, didn't place her hood on today and he was actually glad that she didn't and it all would have been a bother in the now much smaller and short hood. Joanne looked up at him. Now that was even weirder. Dave and Joanne had usually been the same in height. Dave was maybe two inches taller than Joanne before the whole spell thing.

Now Dave was about 5'11" feet tall and well Joanne as John was 5'9", but now it looked as if she'd gone down at least 2 or 3 more inches without the boots. "Dave? Are you okay?" Joanne asked. Dave blinked before nodding, "uh yeah".

"Are you sure?" Joanne asked.

"Yeah, silly, I'm fine", Dave smiled.

Joanne blushed and froze, "did you just use a girly term to refer to me?" Dave blinked before he froze as well. Dave only ever used "silly" when playing around with the opposite gender. "I'm sorry it's just I'm used to saying this to girls…forget it bro", Dave apologized.

"Uhh…it can't be helped", Joanne sighed as they finally arrived to school. The first thing that got Joanne uncomfortable was the stares. At the moment she didn't realize they were attraction stares. She more of thought she looked ridiculous, that is to say until someone approached her.

"Damn, who's this chick strider? She your girl?" the teen asked winking at Joanne.

Joannewanted to let out a squeak until Dave interrupted, "That's none of your fucking business…I don't want you near her though", Dave said a bit venomous that made Joanne a bit scared.

"Well if she isn't taken I might as well grab some of that for myself", the guy mocked giving of an attractive white grin. Dave just shook his head smirking before grabbing the douche bag by the collar and raising him off the ground.

"Listen here, fuck ass. Do you fucking realize you're talking to the person responsible of your insignificant existence? Now if you think you can come here, dude, and talk to me as if we're on the same level, hah, think again pantsy. Now I made it clear I don't want you going near her, she's a goddess too. Did I make myself clear?" Dave responded angrily like the tough guy he was.

Joanne blushed furiously. Dave was defending her. She almost wanted to face palm since by the second, she was falling more in love with Dave.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry…I won't get close to her", the teen said shaking in fear. Dave let him go as he shuffled away. Dave neared Joanne again and before she could say anything Dave pulled her into a full on kiss. Joanne's eyes widened as Dave parted.

"I-I" Joanne began stuttering as she turned the darkest shade of red yet.

"It's better if they think we're going out. This will help you keep them away from you", Dave explained.

Joanne frowned disappointed. For a moment she thought Dave could have kissed her because he liked her, but it was just to get guys away from her. It sort of angered her that he was protecting her, but wasn't going to have real feelings for her. "Stop! I don't want them to think we're going out! We're not, and don't get into my business!" Joanne yelled stomping away feeling tears at her eyes. Dave was left surprised seeing her angry outburst and followed her.

~~xXXx~~

Joanne ran into the girl's restroom more convenient that Strider wouldn't be able to find her. She got in the handicap stall and closed it, without locking it, before sinking to her bottom, and beginning to cry. It seemed useless. Dave was never going to like her. Not even as a girl did he find her attractive. "Fuck you", Joanne mumbled to herself. And just when she thought she was getting to him, there was always a reason that only brought forth their sense of brother hood and friendship. She placed her face into her hands sobbing.

"Umm… I don't usually get into the drama of crying chicks like you, but I just had this feeling I should ask you what's wrong, human?" a sort of rough toned voice said. Joanne looked up finding none other than Vriska. She was another of the trolls. She had gray skin, one blue eye and the other had eight other eyes like if a spider were in it. She had a pair of rimless glasses and her lips were covered in blue lipstick. Her hair was pitch black like most of the other trolls had and it was long reaching her waist.

Joanne sighed and simply said, "It's me John", he mumbled.

Vriska was certainly taken aback. "W-What? John?"

"Y-Yeah, Karkat fucked with a spell and this is what happened…I turned into a girl", Joanne wiped her tears.

"And is that why you're crying?" Vriska said in a way that she couldn't believe she was crying for that reason.

"No, it's just you know how I told you about Dave?" Joanne mumbled sniffing lightly. Vriska frowned angrily. She bent down clutching onto Joanne's chin before pressing her lips to hers. Joanne wanted to let out a gasp, but that only helped Vriska slip her tongue inside. Joanne did not like the feeling at all. She struggled a bit before she finally pushed Vriska off.

Joanne wiped her mouth standing up. "What was that about?" Joanne asked seriously.

"I already told you! I like you a lot these red feelings are getting the best of me! Fuck Dave! Love me! He won't ever like you!" Vriska yelled angrily standing up. Joanne felt her heart throb at each hurtful word.

"I just don't like you, Vriska. I know we had something in the past, but that was a blind moment when I was confused on whether I like Dave or not, but I do, I'm sorry", Joanne mumbled before running out. Joanne ran with the as much force as her legs could bring her to run. She was so confused. She'd actually thought Vriska was over her, but now her feelings were still there. If only Dave would have been the one to confess his feelings for her.

She looked at one of the hallway digital clocks and saw it was 3 minutes before the bell. She ran faster hitting someone as she fell on top of the person. Joanne had closed her eyes on the fall and she opened them to find a teen under her. He was quite handsome. He had silver hair and by the looks of it a well defined body. What got Joanne blushing madly was the fact that he had captivating red eyes like Dave's. He wore a black shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans with black shoes.

"I'm so sorry!" Joanne squeaked. The teen blinked and stood up laughing a very loud laugh, "Kesesesese! It's okay. It's happened before", he grinned scratching the back of his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you from all the people we created", Joanne said thoughtfully. "I actually came from another universe, your highness", the stranger said playfully bowing. Joanne couldn't help, but giggle.

"Gilbert, but you can call me the Awesome me", he chuckled. This teen was so easy to be around with and he gave a sort of cool, yet fun personality. Joanne blushed lightly and shook his hand, "Joanne", she mumbled. He sort of frowned at the name and she wondered if she'd said something wrong. "What happened?" Joanne asked. Gilbert looked up at her before pulling her into a room. "Can I trust you with something since you're the creator of this world?" Gilbert asked. "Uhh, yeah sure", Joanne nodded confused.

"I'm actually not so much of a human nor alien", Gilbert started. "I used to be part of your universe", Gilbert explained. "You mean Earth still exists!?" Joanne grinned. "No…sadly it doesn't but the point is I'm actually what you would call a country…I was the personification of a country", Gilbert explained slowly. "That's crazy!" Joanne gasped.

"Crazy, but true! We thought we'd be destroyed, but actually we could sense human alive and so we were suddenly transported here to represent the world here since it's so similar to Earth", Gilbert finished. "What country are you?" Joanne asked excitedly. "I'm actually part of Germany…I used to be Prussia", Gilbert explained. "Wow! That's cool…and there is certainly an America right?" Joanne asked with bright eyes. Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "I want to meet him or her!" Joanne beamed.

"In due time", Gilbert chuckled. "I have a question though…why did you frown just a moment ago?" Joanne asked. "Well…it's just me and my boyfriend broke up for an undecided time…and he's just as shy as you… and so yeah, but now will you tell me why you're a girl John?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. Joanne turned red sitting down. "You had a boyfriend…you're gay?" Joanne asked. "Yeah, is that wrong?" Gilbert asked. "No, definitely not…but anyways these space trolls messed up a spell on me and I's this now…but how did you know?" Joanne said confused.

"Well we have to know our remaining humans…you seem dejected why are you so down in the gutters?" Gilbert asked. "It's just that I have a crush on my best bro, but the issue to us is that we're both guys… sometimes I think he likes me, but then when he kissed me he said it was because he wanted to keep guys away from me", Joanne said sadly.

"He likes you", Gilbert said bluntly. Joanne looked up surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah he has the hots for you, but he's thinking the same as you. You guys have to understand that you have to not give a fuck about gender…is your love stronger than the damn obstacle?" Gilbert asked. Joanne thought about it, and shook her head. "Then let's get in plan… I give you a proposal. Let's pretend we're going out, and get that Dave guys jealous, that way you can get him to confess and I could get my sweet Canada to be jealous for once", Gilbert grinned.

Joanne smiled, "it's a deal", and she shook his hand. "Let's get going then. My friends must be in your class already to present themselves…hmm… we need an excuse aha we'll tell them you twisted your ankle. Come on let me carry you", Gilbert chuckled. "But I'm heavy", Joanne squeaked as she was suddenly picked up. "No you're not and this will further our plans…wrap your hands around my neck", Gilbert chuckled. "Well okay", Joanne giggled as she was carried out.

~~xXXx~~

"Hey, Dave, where's Joanne?" Jade asked when she saw Dave enter class without her. "I don't know…I was looking for her all over, but I couldn't locate her", he sighed sitting down. Dave was certainly worried, and he had no problem or hesitation in showing it either. Something was happening with him. That potion must have done something to his personality. He didn't feel like himself at all.

"Class today we have a few new students in our school. Since we are the smallest class in the school, we get the honor of receiving some of these individuals", the teacher smiled. At front were eight teens. One guy had short dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes and a stubborn cowlick. He was wearing a brand of clothing that intrigued Dave, Rose, and Jade. He was wearing a blue American Eagle brand shirt. A pair of skinny jeans and a pair of red low-cut converse.

"Hey, the name's Alfred, Alfred F. Jones", he winked making a lot of the female girl sigh dreamily. The next teen was a guy of ash blonde short hair, emerald eyes, and sort of had large eyebrows. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He had one lip piercing and at least three on each ear. He finished off with a pair of black jeans and vans and an English flag bandanna around his neck. He also wore several rings and had a black studded belt hanging loosely around his hips. This made our group of gods even more intrigued. He had a straight face and rolled his eyes at Alfred. "Ello everyone, my name is Arthur Kirkland".

Another pair of sighs continued and then on the next teen, giggles were added. Following on was a buff teen that looked way stronger than even Equius. He had a straight face, light blue eyes, and combed back blonde hair. He was wearing a regular black shirt with a pair of military pants, and combat boots. He had a silver tag hanging from a dangling necklace. "hallo, my name is Ludwig Beildsmitch". The girls whispered amongst themselves about how hot he was before they went on.

The next teen seemed super bubbly and enthusiastic, only this one was a girl. She wore a very pretty designer brand dress in white that was strapless with a pair of guess heels and matching guess bag. She had big honey brown eyes and light brown auburn hair in a messy ponytail. She smiled brightly before waving, "Ciao~ my name is Feliciana Italy Vargas and this is my twin".

She directed the girl next to her. The guys were actually paying attention to these two ladies. The other teen though, looked not as happy as her twin. She had a black Armani dress, with a pair of black guess heels tied with soles. She had a coach bag on one arm and her brown hair brought out her amazingly beautiful hazel eyes. If it weren't for the frown on her face she would be perfect, but then again it seemed to suit her. She moved her bangs to the side before saying, "ciao, I'm Lovina Romana Vargas".

The next one was a quiet boy everyone ignored. He had shoulder length hair and purple eyes and held onto his live polar bear. He was about to say his name when the door burst open to reveal Gilbert and Joanne. "Sorry, we're late. Joanne, fell and so I helped bring her over", Gilbert smirked. Dave could fell his blood boiling seeing the way Joanne had her arms wrapped around him. "that's fine, but who are you?" the teacher asked Joanne.

"Well I've never want to say it, but I'm actually not John miss…I'm a girl it's just I didn't want others to make me feel less for being a girl", Joanne explained. The teacher seemed taken aback slightly, but nodded understanding. " why don't you present yourself", the teacher inquired to Gilbert.

Gilbert looked to the remaining two teens and smirked, "Well, hallo, the name's Gilbert Beildsmitch and as you might not know the buff blonde guy is my little bro", he grinned crossing his arms and winking. The girls burst into squeals and even Rose found him extremely attractive. The next got many of the girls fainting. This teen had blonde hair that was silky and smooth going to his shoulders, he had bright dark blue eyes, and was wearing a similar attired to Gilbert only his pants were red and his shirt was blue.

"bonjour, my name is Francis Bonnefoy", he winked throwing a rose which got the ladies fighting for it. and lastly the last one got both Rose and Jade to squeal along with the other girls. The next teen was as gorgeous as the previous two. He had a mop of chocolate brown curls, slightly tan skin, dark emerald eyes, and a mesmerizing white smile. He wore a red shirt black jeans and a pair of red and black checkered vans "Hola, my name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", he grinned happily.

"He's a dream!" Jade squealed. Dave on the other hand found their appearance to be troublesome not just because of their clothing and their way of speaking, but also because he disliked the one who had been holding Joanne. "We're the bad touch trio", the three said unison. The girls sighed dreamily as they all took a seat where they had been instructed. Dave frowned when Gilbert offered a seat to Joanne who giggled, "Why thank you, Gilbert, such a gentlemen", Joanne blushed slightly.

Dave did not like this at all, and Gilbert looked straight at him. Dave was taken aback of being caught and was even angrier when Gilbert grinned at him as he kissed Joanne's hand. Mathew was also feeling his heart throb at this. He didn't want to hate Joanne, but the situation was making him super jealous. "G-Gilbert?" Mathew squeaked. Gilbert turned around and looked at him. "I'll be back", Gilbert smiled at Joanne before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Dave snapped landing a punch on Gilbert's face.

Joanne and Mathew both gasped standing as Dave looked ready to kill him. "Dave stop!" Joanne yelled. Gilbert threw him back standing up to wipe himself. Dave was about to go at it again when the teacher interrupted, "Mr. Strider! I don't want this sort of problems in my classroom…you may step outside until you calm down", the teacher pointed to the door angrily.

"But he kissed you?" Dave said looking at Joanne checking on Gilbert. "Well obviously he kissed me…he's my…he's my boyfriend", Joanne yelled. Mathew felt tears at his eyes as he ran out of the room. Gilbert tried to hold in the urge of going after him, and Dave felt his hear shatter. He thought Joanne as John wasn't homosexual, but it seems he is. "But you're not a girl", Dave hissed low enough so only Joanne could hear.

"He knows and he accepts me…I admit I'm homosexual and you're not. Get out, Dave. The teacher told you", Joanne mumbled lowly back. Jade and Rose looked at the tension between the two. Dave seemed to have an angrier look and maybe even hate that Rose saw in his eyes from the sides of his shades. He balled his fists before exiting. Joanne wanted to cry. She cursed herself mentally for the hormones that were making her react that way.

"don't worry he doesn't hate you", Gilbert soothed. "can you be so sure?" Joanne mumbled obviously thinking she had lost Dave forever. "I need to go find him", Joanne said concerned. Gilbert nodded, "I understand. I need to find my own birdie", Gilbert grinned as they were given permission to exit. Joanne ran to the restrooms. That was one of the places she knew Dave would go calm himself down when he was angry.

She went inside and checked each stall, but found no one. She sighed in regret and was about to take her leave before she saw a shadow reflected on the blue tiled wall. She turned around and shrieked.

Crystal: cliff hanger! …see you next chapter remember to review guys lol


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

So here's what I got to say...i'm really sorry to all of you I haven't updated. really I am and I know I had promised not to be late with the updates and stuff, but here's the thing:

1) my laptop completely shut down and the screen is black and I had a sad -.-' (rage scream and lots of cursing maybe even throwing my laptop to the floor in anger for its failure)

2) all the pre-written chapters for all my stories have been completely erased which means i'll have to re-write them all up again

3) I need to find a sort of Microsoft word to write my stories since my new laptop doesn't have one apparently

4) most important reason: it is my JUNIOR year of high school which means I have tons of hw, tests, and college application stuff

5) second most important reason I didn't update: I currently work at ,(reminds me of America lol) but not for long cause i'm quitting tomorrow and you might think it's an awesome job (believe me I thought it was at first)...but no! don't fall under their trap lol

HIGLIGHT: I am currently writing again and I will positively make sure to get a chapter up...i'm back on business and let me just say thank you to all of my lovely followers for their patience :3 I can guarantee you an update later this upcoming week I promise just give me time to recover as i'm typing this is the first time I've used it since the accident sorry. well thank you guys again and im sorry


End file.
